1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a cover and, in particular, to a cover that mantles a user ID card.
2. Related Art
The global system for mobile communications (GSM) requires a user to put in or replace subscriber identity module (SIM) card inside the case of a mobile phone before use. When the user applies for a phone number, he or she obtained a SIM card that contains a micro processing chip storing the identification information in order for the mobile phone user to communicate with others. Such information includes the phone number and phone bill.
To accommodate the SIM card, a structure is always provided in some portion of the mobile phone case. A common structure is shown in FIG. 1. The mobile phone case 10 has a container space 11 with several connection points 12 to the mobile phone circuit board. When installing the SIM card 13, its angle 131 has to be the same as the angle 111 of the container space 11 in order to smoothly and correctly put the SIM card 13 into the container space 11. This angle 111 is a foolproof design of the SIM card 13. If the SIM card 13 is correctly put inside the container space 11, its connection points 132 will be electrical communications with the corresponding connection points 12 of the circuit board on the mobile phone. This correct position is called the specific position of the SIM card 13 hereinafter.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional fixing structure of the SIM card. It uses a container space to fix the position of the SIM card 13. When installing or uninstalling the SIM card 13, the user has to use his/her fingers to push the SIM card 13 into or out of the container space 11. However, such a method does not guarantee a firm electrical contact between the connection points 132 of the SIM card 13 and those 12 of the circuit board on the mobile phone. This results in errors when turning on the mobile phone. Moreover, using fingers to install or uninstall the SIM card 13 is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is imperative to provide a SIM card fixing structure that is easy to install or uninstall SIM cards and solves the above-mentioned drawbacks.